Prom Week
by KayNKSal
Summary: It's prom week, girls! Who is going to ask you?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the plot**

_**Summary: It's prom week, girls! Who's going to ask you?**_

_**Prom Week**_

_"Prom-proposal season, get out your creativity, boys."_

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>**SlugPrincess, WaterfallDancer, Ten-10, Karinisbaee**

**From: ****BlondeBombshell**

**Subject: ****Prom Season, BITCHES!**

Okay, bitches, it's almost the start of prom week. Which means shopping...and more shopping!

I saw the hottest, most fab dress for myself, cause I have to look my best.

Don't forget to put a vote for Ino Yamanka, the sexiest bitch at Konoha High, for Prom Queen.

Who wants to go with who? Except for Karin, cause we all know nobody wants to go with a fat pig!

Sasuke Uchiha is so hoooooooooooootttttttttttttt, think he'll ask me? We would be the perfect Prom couple.

Love,

Ino

**To: ****BlondeBombshell, SlugPrincess, WaterfallDancer, Ten-10**

**From: ****Karinisbaee**

**Subject: Re: ****Prom Season, BITCHES! ,**_**The **_**Sasuke Uchiha ask you? Don't make me laugh.**

Ino, honey, the only pig here is you. Only you.

Gurrrllll, we all know that the most fab dress at prom is going to be mine! Seriously.

Don't be jealous, that I actually already had some prom-proposals, biatch.

Besides we already know who Sasuke is going to ask and that's me.

Sorry to burst your bubble, honey. So perfect prom-proposals to you guys?

My perfect prom-proposal?

1. He would ask me on the beach when the sunrise is about to go down. He would get down on one knee and hold out a bouquet of roses, pink and red. He would also have a nice piece of jewelry for me and then ask me to prom.

I'm the realest,

Karin

**To: ****Karinisbaee, BlondeBombshell, Ten-10, WaterfallDancer**

**From: ****SlugPrincess**

**Subject: Re:****Prom Season, BITCHES!****Prom Week, squeal!**

Stop fighting, you banshees. Damn.

I still need to look for a dress, shopping date girrrllls?

Ehh, I don't know who I want to go with. Maybe I'll go dateless.

Perfect Prom-proposal? Hmm.

1. On the baseball field, after winning the championship (the game is this week), and everybody's attention is on us. Flowers and a bouquet of baseball mini bats with a baseball in the middle with a cheesy (super duper cheesyyy baseball pick up line), i.e "You're a great catch" then he asks me to prom.

Peace,

Sakura

**To: ****TheAvenger**

**From:**** WaterfallDancer**

**Subject: ****You might need this. You're welcome.**

**Attachment: ****Sakura's ideal prom-proposal**

Once again, you're welcome.

Joyous Goodbyes,

Hinata Hyuga

**To: ****SlugPrincess, Karinisbaee, BlondeBombshell, Ten-10**

**From:**** WaterfallDancer**

**Subject: Re:****Prom Season, BITCHES! , Prom, Yay!**

Can we tone the profanities a bit down?

Saki, I'm up for a shopping date. When?

I kind of want Naruto-kun to ask me. But he probably ask somebody else.

Does he know that I even exist?! WAHHHH.

Perfect Prom-proposal?

1. In the audiotorium, he does a dance number to my favorite song ('All of Me' by John Legend) and then presents me with blue and white roses along with a singing/dancing teddy bear and then asks me to prom. Just the two of us so it could be very special.

Joyous Goodbyes,

Hinata

**To: ****NarutoTheHokage10**

**From: ****BlondeBombshell**

**Subject: ****Prom. ASK HINATA!**

**Attachment: ****Hinata's perfect prom-proposal**

You better ask Hinata. Or I will burn your ramen colllection.

And plus all of your ramen certficates. Fear me, biatch.

So ask Hinata. And do you know who Sasuke is going to ask?

Love,

Ino

**To: ****NarutoTheHokage10]**

**From: ****Karinisbaee**

**Subject: ****Ask Hinata to Prom!**

**Attachment: ****Hinata's PERFECT DREAM PROM-PROPOSAL**

Ask Hinata. Or I tell every ramen place to not serve you ramen.

No ramen forever! FOREVER. Fear me.

Your nightmares will be full of me.

Ask Hinata. Ask Hinata.

Btw, who is Sasuke asking?

I'm the realest,

Karin

**To: ****NarutoTheHokage10**

**From: ****Ten-10**

**Subject: ****Hinata is avaliable for prom. *wiggles eyebrows***

**Attachment (2): ****Hinata's PERFECT DREAM SWEET DREAM DANCING PROM PROPOSAL (1) **_**Very Sharp Weapon **_**ready for your ass(2)**

Ask Hinata to the prom. I'm helping a very sweet friend.

Or that picture attachment of the VERY SHARP WEAPON will be ready to stab you.

and many more weapons too. You know I have a collection of weapons.

I'll be sure to sharpen all of them. So ask Hinata.

Be scared.

Knife to talk,

Tenten

**To: ****NarutoTheHokage10**

**From: ****SlugPrincess10**

**Subject: ****Prom Date.**

**Attachment (2) : ****Hinata's dream prom-proposal. (1) **

**'All of Me' By John Legend Track (2)**

You need a date to prom. Hinata's needs one.

So why not go together? Ask her.

I attached the song cause we all know you don't listen to these types of songs.

Or maybe you do. That is hilarious.

If you don't, your face will meet my inhuman strength.

Peace,

Sakura.

**To: ****BlondeBombshell, SlugPrincess, Ten-10, Karinisbaee**

**From: ****NarutoTheHokage10**

**Subject: ****Prom with Hinata?**

I was already going to ask somebody else. Sorry.

Stop being so scary, maybe that's why you guys don't have dates.

Stop trying to take away my ramen too, you banshees.

And I don't know who the bastard is going to ask, Ino and Karin.

Believe it,

Naruto

**To: ****SlugPrincess, BlondeBombshell, WaterfallDancer, Karinisbaee**

**From: ****Ten-10**

**Subject: ****RE: Prom Season, BITCHES!** **I guess I am excited too!**

So skanks, do we really need to be asked by a guy?

WE ARE INDEPENDENT WOMEN! Girls can ask guys too!

I need to go shopping too, Saki-babe.

I wish my white-eyed freak of a hunk boyfriend would ask me, but his stupid ego is in the way.

Plus he said: "Even though we are together, why would you think I would ask you?"

I am so close to attacking him with my weapon set. The very sharp ones.

Perfect Prom-proposal ?

1. At the Karate Dojo, we would spar and he would pin me down. Then, in a cool sensual voice ask me to prom. He would then give me a ninja teddy bear and the weapon set.

Knife to talk,

Tenten

**To: ****Ten-10, Karinisbaee, WaterfallDancer, SlugPrincess**

**From: ****BlondeBombshell**

**Subject: ****Re: Prom Season, BITCHES!**

1. Sakura, forehead babe, you cannot go to prom dateless! That's absurd. We could go shopping afterschool tomorrow?

2. Tenten, when do you want us to beat Neji's ass? Well, Sakura, Karin, and I. Hinata is too sweet.

3. Tenten, it's sweeter when the guy asks. But (hashtag)feminism

4. Karin, skank, hahahahahaha your prom-proposal is impossible, well for you.

My perfect prom-proposal?

1. He would ask me at the fountain in center of the mall. He would have the whole choir sing and he would have people hold posters that spell out "Will you go to prom with me?" He would then ask me, and present me with bouquet of flowers, jewelry, and a teddy bear.

**To:** **ZenfulHyuga**

**From: ****BlondeBombshell**

**Subject: ****How dare you!**

**Attachment: ****Tenten's perfectt prom-proposal. **

How dare you say that to Tenten?

I will shave off all of your hair in your sleep. Your precious hair.

Biatch, fear me. FEAR ME!

Love,

Ino

**To: ****ZenfulHyuga**

**From: ****Karinisbaee**

**Subject: ****Do you got a death wish?!**

That was low for you to say to Tenten.

I will change your shampoo with puke green hair dye.

I will RUIN you and your envious hair. Be scared, biatch.

I'm the realest,

Karin

**To: ****ZenfulHyuga**

**From: ****SlugPrincess**

**Subject: ****One order of a can of whoopass for Neji Hyuga?**

Neji, your face will meet my fist. Better watch out at school tomorrow.

Btw, I know where you keep your precious haircare items. I will tie you up.

Then, I will throw away/waste each one and then shave your head.

Terrified? Better be.

Peace,

Sakura

**To: ****ZenfulHyuga**

**From: ****WaterfallDancer**

**Subject: ****Cousin plus breaking Tenten's heart equals mob of angry BEST friends.**

We live together. Easier for me to mess up your hair.

Love you, Cousin.

Joyous Goodbyes,

Hinata

**To: ****Ten-10**

**From: ****ZenfulHyuga**

**Subject: ****Your crazy, pyscho friends.**

Tenten, tell your friends to put down their claws.

It's getting stupid. And tell them to stop threatening my hair.

Be Zenful,

Neji

**To: ****ZenfulHyuga**

**From: ****Ten-10**

**Subject: Re: ****Your crazy, pyscho friends. **

Sorry, Honey, but my friends are their own person.

Are you cheating on me? Is that why you aren't asking my to prom?

Is it cause I am too tom-boyish? Why, Neji?

You don't have to be scared about them. You have to be scared of me.

Knife to Talk (IT WAS NOT, YOU LYING CHEATING SCUM!),

Tenten

**To: ****Ten-10**

**From: ****ZenfulHyuga**

**Subject: Re: ****Your crazy, pyscho friends. **

Tenten, I spent three years with you. You and your crazy self.

Why would I cheat on you? When I LOVE you, only you.

God, woman. I didn't ask you to prom because what's the point?

We're together so I thought that would automatically mean we are going together.

Be Zenful,

Neji

**To:**** ZenfulHyuga**

**From: ****Ten-10**

**Subject: ****Re: Your crazy, pyscho friends.**

AWHH! I LOVE YOU TOO, NEJI-BEAR!

MWAH MWAH MWAH, KISSES KISSES.

But you still need to do a prom-proposal. Be creative.

Knife to talk,

Tenten

**To: ****BlondeBombshell, SlugPrincess, WaterfallDancer, Ten-10**

**From: ****Karinisbaee**

**Subject: Re:**** Prom Season, BITCHES!**

Ino, my prom-proposal is impossible? Biatch, how about yours?

Sure, we could go shopping afterschool tomorrow.

I sent my dream prom-proposal to Sasuke via different email that he doesn't know I own.

Is that weird? Like straight up cray-cray?

I'm the realest,

Karin

**To: ****Karinisbaee**

**From: ****BlondeBombshell**

**Subject:**** LMFAO **

You're the personification of desperation.

YOU THIRSTY HOE.

Love,

Ino

**To: ****Karinisbaee**

**From: ****SlugPrincess**

**Subject: ****All-time Low**

Babe, yeah. You're shit cray-cray.

Don't be a THOT. (The Hoe over There)

Peace,

Sakura

**To: ****Karinisbaee**

**From: ****Ten-10**

**Subject: ****You need help **

You need help. Tons of it. TONS!

Maybe we should get you a therapist.

Knife to talk,

Tenten

**To: ****Karinisbaee**

**From: ****WaterfallDancer**

**Subjct: ****...Karin...are you okay?**

Baeee, we need to get you some help.

But seriously...whhyyy?!

Goodness.

Joyous Goodbyes,

Hinata

**To: ****SlugPrincess**

**From: ****TheAvenger**

**Subject: ****You're annoying**

Are you still coming over?

I've been waiting for ten minutes, annoying.

You should get me tomatoes to apologize.

Sasuke

**To: ****TheAvenger**

**From: ****SlugPrincess**

**Subject: Re: ****You're annoying****So are you, Uchiha**

Sorry, I lost track of time. Yeah, I'm still coming over.

And yeah surreeee, your Highness.

Peace,

Sakura

**To: ****Karinisbaee, BlondeBombshell, Ten-10, WaterfallDancer**

**From: ****SlugPrincess**

**Subject: Re:****Prom Season, BITCHES!**

I gtg, I'm going to work with Sasuke on our project.

I'll talk to you guys later. Lots of loves, mwahh.

Peace,

Sakura

**To: ****SlugPrincess**

**From: ****Karinisbaee**

**Subject: ****Say hi for me.**

Don't tell him about the email. Please!

Oh and put in a good word about me!

I'm the realest,

Karin

**To: ****SlugPrincess**

**From: ****BlondeBombshell**

**Subject: ****MY BOO_THANG **

Tell him I said Hi.

Oh and put in a good word about me!

Love,

Ino

**To: ****SlugPrincess**

**From: ****Ten-10**

**Subject: ****Use Protection**

I'm not ready to be an aunty yet.

LMFAO

Knife to talk,

Tenten

**To: ****SlugPrincess**

**From: ****WaterfallDancer**

**Subject: ****Oooooo**

Have fun, *wink wink*

Joyous Goodbyes,

Hinata

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasu-chan!" Sakura said in a singsong voice as she entered Sasuke's mansion. She handed him the bag of tomatoes she bought on the way there. Sasuke smirked as he held the bag of tomatoes and they both went into the kitchen. Sasuke opened the fridge and placed the bag of tomatoes inside.<p>

"Thirsty?" He asked the pinkette and she nodded in response. Sasuke grabed two water bottles and threw one to Sakura, which she had caught. He smirked and opened the water bottle beofre taking a swig. "Hungry?" Sakura shook her head and opened her water as Sasuke went to sit right next to her.

"Are you excited?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her question. "About the championship game? Are you, the Sasuke Uchiha, nervous?" Sakura smiled and laughed softly.

"I'm never nervous, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke smirked as he noticed her shiver and finished off the rest of water bottle before crushing it and throwing it away.

"Are you going to prom?" Sakura asked nonchantly and took a sip from her water.

"Maybe, how about you?"

"Yeah, the girls would drag me. But I'll probably go dateless, cause I don't know who I want to go with plus nobody asked me yet." 'Liees, I so want to go with Sasuke.' Sakura thought but two of her best friends already wanted to go with him. That would cause too much drama.

"Didn't Lee ask you?"

"No, he asked Ayumi. I guess he finally realized that I am never going to like him." Sakura finished the rest of her waterbottle and leaned against the counter on her elbow. "Who are planning on taking to prom?"

"I want to take this one girl, and plus somebody emailed me her dream prom-proposal." Sasuke answered and Sakura nodded and smiled. Sakura frowned in the inside and thought, 'He must be talking about Karin.'

"Let's go get started on the project." Sakura followed Sasuke out the kitchen and up the grand staircase to Sasuke's room. Sakura went to go sit in one of the bean bags and pulled out her laptop from her bookbag. "So we just need to type the bibiliography and design a powerpoint."

"Okay, let's get to work." Sasuke stated as he took out his laptop to start on the powerpoint. After an hour or so (they got distracted easily), the duo was able to finish. "Hey, are you hungry now?" Sasuke set his laptop on the bed and got up. Sakura nodded and folowed him back to the kitchen.

"Sasu-chan! You could help me with the bags." Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, said as she moved around the kitchen. Mikoto spied pink hair and smiled. "Hi, Sakura-chan."

Sakura poked out her head behind Sasuke and greeted Mikoto."How are you, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto stared to put away things away into the cabinets.

"I'm fine, Mikoto." Sakura answered and went to go help with the bags. After they finished, Sasuke and Sakura went to go hang out in the living room while Mikoto cooked dinner. Sasuke and Sakura were watching a random movie. Sakura was laying her head on Sasuke's lap and he was playing with her bubblegum locks.

"So whose the girl, you're going to ask?" Sakura tried to act natural while asking even though jelaousy burned deeply in her chest.

"Someone."

"Who?!" Sakura tried to push on and Sasuke chuckled as he twirled a lock of her around his pointer finger.

"Why are you being so noisy?"

"Fine then, don't tell me." Sakra huffed and turned her body so that it was competely looking at the tv. Sasuke chuckled and continued to play with her pink locks.

"It's Karin." He finally answered and Sakura's breath hitched. Sakura felt like her heart shattered into one million peices. She was supposed to be happy for her best friend, but right now she couldn't help but feel jealous and hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>**SlugPrincess**

**From: ****Karinisbaee**

**Subject: ****Did you talk to Sasuke-baeeee for me?**

So did you put in a good word for me?

Did he say who he was going to take to prom?

**I'm the realest,**

**Karin**

**To: ****Karinisbaee**

**From: ****SlugPrincess**

**Subject: Re: ****Did you talk to Sasuke-baeeee for me?**

Nope, He didn't say at thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys like my new story. So please review!<strong>

**Review goal- 2-5 reviews**


End file.
